Stewie Brian & Glory's Amazing Adventures
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: These adventures are the Road To Adventures with Brian and Stewie. But this time, My friend MultiGlory13 is involved with them as Glory Griffin. I hope you enjoy them everyone. Especially you, MultiGlory13.


Jazzy Family Guy Music Plays.

The first Pics of the first adventure starts off with the screen that says "Family Guy Presents Brian Stewie & Glory in"

A second pic shows a flag that says "Road to Rhode Island"

The third shows Brian, Stewie, & Glory looking up at the night sky watching a plane at the airport.

The fourth shows them in front of a brick wall with a light shining on them. They were definintely surrounded by the cops.

The fifth shows them climbing a mountain and Brian seems to be stuck.

The sixth shows the trio on a "thing" to ride on the train tracks.

The seventh shows them running out of a house as the sun was rising.

The eighth shows Brian flying a kite and Glory was hanging onto the kite as stewie laughs.

The ninth shows Stewie trying to get a camel to move while Brian sits on it.

The tenth shows them parachuting down from an airplane.

And the final one shows them with hats that barbershop quartets wear.

Our story begins somewhere near Austin, Texas 7 years ago. The place where Brian was born. In the barn were dogs in cages. Biscuit (Brian's Mom) was feeding were puppies.

Brian: Exederate headache number one. Puppy mill.

Brian couldn't get the jar to open.

Brian: GGR Damn. Uh hey, does anyone here have thumbs? Anyone? No?

One of Brians siblings wants to play.

Brian: Sorry, I don't play.

He was getting on Brian.

Brian: Hey come on. Knock it off.

The puppy went back to his mommy.

Brian: Hey how's the milk today?

The farmer picked up Brian and walked out of the farm.

Brian: HEY HEY HEY! WHOA WHOA! HEY MOM! MOM DO SOMETHING! MOM! MOM HELP! MOM!

Biscuit was sad to see Brian go.

7 years later, Brian was at his therapist.

Brian: And that was the last time I ever saw her.

Therapist: Well Brian I-I think we stumbled upon the root of your problems. You have adandonment issuses. You need to confront your mother and deal with this.

Brian: What are you, crazy? For God sake, my eyes were barely open. She just-She just gave me away. Well it's sort of a lost right? Yeah! I turned out great. HUH? AM I RIGHT? RIGHT? YEAH! YEAH YOU BET YOUR ASS I'M RIGHT! YOU-YOU WANNA ARM WRESTLE? COME ON! RIGHT NOW! COME ON!

Therapist: Brian, have you been drinking?

Brian: No.

Brian breathes into his hand and sniffs his breath.

**(Griffins house)**

Lois: Brian you really seem to be enjoying your wine lately.

Brian: Only my second glass.

Brian drinks a Big Gulp.

Chris: Dad? If bad men broke into the house, and they had guns, and they put a gun up to your head, and made you choose who you wanted to live me or Meg, Who'd you choose?

Peter: Uh ask ya mom. I'm not very good with tough decisions.

**(Flashback)**

Peter was trying to choose which movie to buy or rent. "Ernest goes to the Beach" or "Ernest doesn't go to the Beach"

Manager: We'll be closing in 2 minutes.

Peter: (Wine) AAAAUUGGHHHGHG!

**(Reality)**

Lois: Oh I could never choose. I love all my children equally. It's hard enough having Stewie all the way in Palm Springs visiting grammy and grandpa.

**(Lois's parents' mansion)**

Babs: Give nana a big hug sweetheart.

Stewie sneakly took grandma's necklace and threw it in the maids pocket.

Stewie: Well, that should guarentee some after dinner entertainment.

**(Griffin's house)**

Brian: Uh Lois? I was thinking. Wh-Why don't Glory and I fly to Palm Springs and pick up Stewie?

Lois: Really?

Brian: Yeah! Trip like this is just what I need to clear my head.

Glory: Yeah! And I suppose could go for a little trip myself too.

Lois: Well that would be wonderful. It'll give me time to catch up on my reading. Usually there are so many distractions.

**(Flashback)**

Lois is reading while Peter tries to shoot a fly.

(Shoot)

(Shoot)

Peter: Come into my home will ya. (Shoot) (Shoot) (Shoot) I'll Show you you freakin' bastard. (Shoot)

Brian and Glory got out of the cab to pick up Stewie. Just as they walk up the stairs, the maid gets arrested for stealing Babs' necklace. As we all know Stewie framed her.

Babs: Stewie, gather your things. Time to go.

Stewie walks down stairs.

Stewie: Well it's about bloody time. Y...

Stewie: That idiot sent the beauty and the doggy beast? Oh Oh Well Well! This is this is this is oh oh uh... Don't even get me started. mean really. What I really think that of of... of of of the times that THAT woman has... Oh I wouldn't even begin to.. to to

Glory: You comin' or what?

Stewie: Fine.

**(Griffin House)**

Lois: Peter, Guess what I just got. A relationship video. The infomercial said this tape will help us communicate better as a couple.

Peter: Lois, when did we ever had trouble communicating?

**(Flashback)**

Lois: Oh Peter. I Love You.

Peter: About a quarter pass five.

**(Reality)**

Peter: Oh ok Lois. I'll make ya a deal. We'll watch the tape if you do something for me.

Lois: Ok. What?

Peter: Do that Catherine Hepbern impression for me. And Philidelphia story Hepbern. N-Not anyone of that head on a slinky golden pod stuff.

**(The Airport)**

Brian: Wait here at the gate, Stewie. I gotta run a quick airen.

Glory: And I going to the restroom.

Stewie sat down with Rupert and waited.

Guy: Aren't choo a little young to be traveling alone?

Stewie: Aren't choo a little old to be wearing braces?

The guy covered his mouth and felt ashamed. Brian was drunk and was spinning in his chair.

Woman: I think you've had about enough.

Brian: Well I... I think you're wrong. You increasingly attractive looking woman. You're very pretty.

Woman: (Blushes) Oh stop.

Brian: No No I'm searious. You You could be in magazines. You You could. A-And not just like jugs or... or creamsickle.

She left.

Brian: CALL ME! (To the bartender) She won't call.

Glory and Stewie found Brian.

Glory: (Sarcastic) Wow! This is new. Another episode of "The Drunken Dog" Starring Brian Griffin.

Brian: I-I'm not drunk. I-I feel fine.

He puked behind the counter.

Brian: Ok maybe a stomach virus. (Falls) A-And an inner ear infection.

Announcer: Flight 85 to providence. Final warning.

Stewie: (Excited) OOOOO At last.

Glory: Come on. Let's go.

Stewie: Right!

Brian crawls after an olive on a stick.

Stewie: Yes Yes. Come now. Chase the stick.

Glory: Uh Stewie? Where are the bags?

Stewie: What the deuce you're talking about they're right...

It was just rupert.

Stewie: RUPERT! I told you to watch the BAGS. You were watching the boys weren't you? It's that one who looks like Tad Hunter. Oh forget it. Let just get on the bloody plane and go home.

Brian: Our tickets were in the bags.

Announcer: Flight 85 to providence is now departing.

Stewie: That's not going to stop me.

Stewie got into a baby stroller and put the old baby out.

Mom: HEY!

She put Stewie out and put her baby back in.

Glory: That didn't work.

Stewie: (Sarcastic) Oh really?

**(Motel)**

The three stayed in a motel for the night and tried to help drunken Brian.

Glory: This will do for now.

Stewie: Alright Brian. Let's not dilly dally. Get Lois on the phone so we can get the hell out of here.

Brian: AUAUAhasdaskifasdfasdmadloh (Fell out)

Stewie: (Sarcastic) Oh that pretty.

He covered Brians crotch with a lamp shade. Stewie picked up the phone.

Stewie: Hello operator? Hello? Oh that's right. You've got to punch in the numbers now a days. Alright Glory, what's the number?

Glory: (Silent) ?

Stewie: You know the number, right?

Glory: Yeah well ummmmm? I may have forgotten our home number.

Stewie: WHAT! WHAT THE HELL?

Glory: Hey, don't look at me. I don't see you coming with great ideas.

Stewie: Oh well. There's only one way to do this.

Stewie dialed in different phone numbers.

Stewie: 111-1111. Lois? Damn. 111-1112 LOIS? DAMN! 111-1113.

**(Griffin's House)**

Lois: A way with words with marriage. For couples who communicate, Not good.

Peter: Oh COME ON Lois. This is gonna be worst than that time we had to sit through your uncle Jerry's snuff film.

**(Flashback)**

Peter: (Quiet) Are-Are they really gonna kill that girl?

Lois: (Quiet) Peter please. People are tryin' to watch.

**(Reality)**

Lois: Just give it a chance.

And the video starts now.

Amanda: Hello. I'm Dr. Amanda Rebecca. By purchasing this video, you've taken the first step towards strengthening your relationship through better communication. I like to start by asking the women to leave the room. Because this part of the tape is for men only. We'll see you in a little while.

Lois: I can see this is gonna be very intense. Phew have fun. (Exit)

Amanda: Make sure your wife is out of the room.

Peter: Check.

Amanda starts to get sexy.

Amanda: (Talks slowly) So, you wanna talk or do you want me to take my top off?

Peter's starting to enjoy it.

Amanda: (Talks slowly) That's what I thought. Oh God! You're making me so hot.

She starting to strip. Taking her top off slowly. Still has her bra on.

Amanda: I hope you like big breasts, because mine are soooo big, this tiny bra can barely contain them.

She unhooks her bra.

Amanda: Do you wanna see more?

Peter: Yes please.

She puts her top back on and fixed her hair.

Amanda: Then, you'll have to order my next tape.

Peter: DAMN IT.

**(Motel)**

Back at the Motel, Brian, Stewie, and Glory were sleeping in the same bed. Glory and Stewie heard some voices next door.

Guy 1: You got the stuff?

Guy 2: Yeah. I got it. Where's the money, huh? I wanna see the money.

Guy 1: No no no. You don't see the money til I see the stuff.

Stewie: Oh God. Glory, you might wanna duck your head for this one. HE'S WEARING A WIRE.

Guy 1: WHAT!? YOU SON ON A BITCH!

The first guy shot the second guy.

Glory: Oh my God.

**(Morning)**

In bed, Brian was licking Glory while she was sleeping.

Glory: Oh yeah that's it.

She awoke.

Glory: Hey wha... WHAT THE HELL! AAAUUUGGHH (Fell out of bed.)

The phone rings and Stewie woke up.

Stewie: I got it.

Stewie grabbed a hot steamer or something and burned his hand.

Stewie: Hello... AAAUUUGH OHOHOH OH DAMN IT OH A PUS SPEWING (Bleep)ing BLOODY HELL! AAUUGH!

He picked up the real phone.

Stewie: WHAT? What do you mean our credit card was decline? OH NO NO NO NO There no need to come up. We'll We'll...

The manager hung up.

Stewie: oh BLOST!

Glory: What's going on?

Stewie: No time. Get dressed.

As Stewie gets dressed, he fell.

Stewie: Damn it.

They were ready to go.

Stewie: Ok. Let's go.

Glory: Right! Wait!

Stewie: What?

Glory: We need Brian.

Stewie: Oh right.

They tried to wake Brian up.

Stewie: Come on Brian, GET UP! Go for a ride in the car?

Glory: Uh UH Would you like a treat boy?

Stewie slaps Brian. Glory poke him with a hanger. And they tried to pull him out of bed.

Stewie: Ready? 1 2 3.

Instead, they slid under the bed.

Stewie: BLOST! ooo a penny.

Glory: STEWIE!

Stewie: Sorry.

They put Brian in the shower and turned the water on him.

Stewie: (Slaps Brian) Wake up!

Brian: Huh what what. Oh my head. Oh God, what are we doing here?

Stewie: Oh we needed a weekend away from the kids. You know just us. WE ALL HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.

Glory: Stewie, you still didn't tell me why we have to leave so fast.

Manager: (Knocks) Motel Manager. Open Up. Or I'll hit you with this blunt instrument I use to hit deadbeats with bad credit cards. Well, It's not an instrument. It's more of an object. But It's blunt. Hard and blunt. And well, It's kinda like a bat. I found it out back one day when I was raking.

Glory: Oh that's why.

Stewie: Let's go.

They snuck out back and try to steal a ride.

Stewie: Alright we gonna need some Wheels.

Brian: This one's unlock.

Glory: Let's take it.

Stewie: An SUV? We're escaping from the law not driving to soccer practice. Let's take this one.

Brian: Why? Cause you like that color?

Stewie: What's wrong with the color?

Brian: I-I don't know. It seems so dark.

(Talking at the same time)

Stewie: Yes but...

Glory: I don't think that we...

Brian: It's sooo..

Stewie: You know this conversation's not working out. Perhaps we should try another lot.

The manager got out of the back window.

Brian: Sold.

They hurried up and got in.

Glory: What are you waiting for Brian? Hotwire it.

Brian: Hotwire?! I don't even pump my own gas.

Stewie: Oh for God's sake. I got it.

As Stewie hot wires the car, the manager was getting closer.

Brian: Hurry up.

It worked. And a song played.

Brian: You did it. (Turns off radio)

Stewie: Wait put it back. I love that song.

Glory: No time. Punch it.

They got away and the manager wasn't fast enough to catch them.

Glory: You know, so far, this is not how I imagined this trip to turn out.

Brian: Let's not mention this to Lois, ok.

Stewie: Oooo somebody's irratable.

Brian: Look guys I-I just need some time to think, alright?

Stewie: Yes YEs you got lots to think about. Haven't you? Getting Drunk, Grand Theft Auto...

Brian: You left out the part where I made you smash your head in the windshield.

Stewie: I don't remember that.

Brian stopped the car and Stewie got his head smashed against the windshield.

Stewie: Yes. Well. I suppose I walked right into that one.

They made a stop to call home.

Lois: Hello?

Brian: Hey Lois. It's Brian.

Glory: Give us the phone.

Lois: Brian, we were just on our way to the airport. Is everything ok?

Brian: Yeah yeah. Everything's fine. The three of us traded in our plane tickets for train tickets. And yes you can do that.

Brian put his foot on Glory and Stewie to make sure they don't get up.

Glory: Give us the damn phone, Brian.

Brian: Glory's just a bit cranky that we're not home yet. And Stewie say he loves you.

Stewie: NO I DON'T! I DESPISE THAT WOMAN!

Brian: He really misses your hugs and kisses.

Stewie: YOU SUCK!

Brian: See you in three days. (Hangs up) Let's go.

The cops were snooping around their car.

Brian: Oh crap. We gotta disappear and quick.

A truck passed by.

Brian: Maybe we should've jumpped on that truck.

Glory: YOU THINK!

**(Griffin's House)**

Lois: The kids and Brian are taking a train home.

Peter: Lois, can we not talk about curtains for two seconds. I got another one of those relationship tapes.

Lois: $49.95? That three times as much as the first one.

Peter: Lois, our relationship cannot be measured in nipples and dimes. Uh I mean nickles and boobs. Money. I'll be upstairs.

Lois opened her room door.

Lois: Peter why are you so...

Peter: GET OUT. THIS IS THE PART JUST FOR THE MEN.

Lois looked bugged eyes after closing the door.

**(Somewhere)**

Stewie: I say there's a plane.

Brian: Yeah! And if there's a plane, there's probably a pilot. And if there's a pilot, there must be a bar. I could finally get a drink.

Guy 1: I don't trust you. You put your seed in my daughters belly. You're fired.

Guy 2: But Pa, you can't fire me.

Guy 1: You lucky you're my brother. Otherwise, I kill you.

Brian: Uh excuse me sir. I'm an experience pilot. You can trust us completely. My friend here's to young to put a seed in your daughters belly. My other friend here is the same gender as your daughter. And I am a different species.

Guy 1: You're hired.

Brian started the plane. They went and the cows in the way broke the wings off.

Brian: OH BULL (Bleep)!

The trio traveled on the road in a wagon with mexicans.

Glory: I fell so uncomfortable.

Stewie: I do too.

Brian speaks spanish to a mexican guy.

Brian Griffin: Hola! Um... me, me llamo es Brian. Ahh, uh, um... Let's see, uh, nosotros queremos ir con ustedes.

Migrant Worker: Hey, that was pretty good, but actually when you said, "Me llamo es Brian," you don't need the "es", just "me llamo Brian".

Brian Griffin: Oh! You speak English!

Migrant Worker: No, just that first speech and this one explaining it.

Brian Griffin: You... you're kidding, right?

Migrant Worker: Que?

Brian saw a sign that says Austin. He speaks spanish again to the trio can stop where they are.

Stewie: Why the hell did we get off right here?

Brian: My mother lives in Austin. Don't you guys see? Faith's giving me a chance to find my mother and make peace with her.

Glory: Your mother? 8 miles? That way?

Brian: Yes.

Stewie: Ok let me see if I got this straight. You got us off the wagon to show and tell us this. And now we have to walk there now?

Brian: Uh yeah pretty much.

Stewie: Well you know what that means, right?

Brian: (Huffs) Yes.

On their way to Austin, Stewie was riding on Brian's back like a horse.

Glory: How come you get to ride Brian?

Stewie: Because I'm a baby. I'm the lightest.

**(Austin, Texas Farm)**

Brian: Hello Luke.

Luke: Have we met?

Brian: My name's Brian. I was born here.

Luke: Sorry son. Lots of dogs were born here. which one were you again?

Brian: I was the one who could talk.

Luke: Brian come on in. And bring your friends. Betty, look who it is.

Betty: Is that Brian? Oh and you brought some friends. I bet you're hungry little fella.

Stewie: Yes and I bet you lost your virginity to a mechanical bull. NOW CHANGE ME.

Brian: Luke uh...I've been thinking about my mother lately.

Luke: Oh she was a good dog.

Brian: Was? You mean?

Luke: Last year. She went real peaceful.

Brian: Oh! I see. She probably wouldn't wanna see me anyway.

Luke: That's not true. Buscuit loved all her puppies.

Stewie: (Chuckle) Buscuit.

Luke: Brian, your momma gave you up because she thought you'd have a better life when she let you go. Was she right son? Do you have a good life?

Brian: Yeah! I really do. I have a great life.

Luke: Would you like to see her?

Brian: See her? I don't understand.

Luke: Well we love Biscuit so much, we wanted to keep her always. So we had her stuffed.

Brian was shocked.

Brian: (Gasp) Mom.

Glory: Oh no.

Stewie: Well. I say. Someone must've said a funny because your mother's in stitches. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Oh I'll leave you to grieve.

Luke: Come on betty. Let give these kids some sandwiches.

Stewie looked at a picture on the wall.

Stewie: Look at Jesus standing in over there all by himself. You think those bulldogs would invite them to their card game.

Brian can't stand seeing his mom like this.

Brian: You deserve better than this mom. Glory give me a hand.

Stewie: You know, I had a dream like this once. Except this stuffed figure was Lois.

Brian: Shut up and help us. I'm not leaving her like this.

They carried her to a place to bury her. Stewie broke her tail.

Brian: (Gasp)

Glory: Oh relax, Brian. Your mom's dead anyway. It's not like she can still feel pain.

**(Griffin's House)**

Chris: Hey Meg. Try and guess what word I'm thinking of right now. And it's not kitty.

Meg: (Huff) Car.

Chris: No.

Meg: Apple?

Chris: Try again.

Meg: I give up.

Chris: It was kitty. HAHAHAHAHA.

Peter came in.

Lois: Peter isn't there...

Peter: Yes the new video. Oh life is sweet.

Peter went upstairs. Amanda has no shirt, or skirt. Just underwear and her bra.

Amanda: (Talks slowly) How bout some whip cream?

Peter: (Stares) OOOHH That's always good.

Amanda: And some cinnemon.

Peter: (Gasp) Oh that's good too.

Amanda: And then guess what, I'm going to add...

Peter: Oh Geez. If she says Ms. Dash, I'm gonna lose it.

Amanda: Were going to add...

Lois cut herself into the tape.

Lois: PETER!

Peter: AAAA!

Lois: I know what you've been doing here and I'm very upset with you.

Peter: Wow! Usually beautiful women don't turn back into you until after I'm finished.

Lois: These tapes were suppose to be about communication. I mean if you really wanted to see a woman acting nasty...

Lois stripped.

Lois: (Talks slowly) You shoulda told me.

Peter: Oh God this is freakin' hot.

Lois: Turn around.

She was behind him.

Peter: Lois!? I swear, she means absolutely nothing to me.

Lois: It's ok Peter. I was tryin' to be sexy for you.

Peter: OHHH Come here you.

They're making out. Peter rewinds the tape.

Lois: (Talks slowly) You shoulda told me. (Rewinds) Lois: (Talks slowly) You shoulda told me. (Rewinds)

**(Somewhere)**

Mini-Mart)

Brian: Wait here guys. I'm gonna get directions to the nearest park so we can give my mother a proper burial.

Stewie stood around to make a joke.

Stewie: Come on darling. Stiff upper lip. HAHHAHA

Glory: HHHAHAAAHA! You gotta write that down.

Stewie: Oh I will.

At the park, Brian dug a hole for his mother and they put her in.

Brian: Say someting.

Glory: What?

Brian: Just-Just say something. Please.

Glory: Ok um? Hello everyone. Welcome to the nameless sketch. Some just said "killer socks and bond" "Who the hell says that" I mean

Brian: Say something about my mother.

Glory: oh right. Ugh? I never new Biscuit as a dog. But I did know her as a table. She still had those four legs...

Brian: Thanks.

Glory: (Sarcastic) Oh thanks alot for interrupting.

Brian covers his mom his the dirt. Good-bye Biscuit.

They were on their way back home on a train.

Brian: Wow look at all those stars.

Stewie: You know I've read that starlight gives you cancer. Well then again, what doesn't these days?

Brian: Listen guys, there's something I've been meaning to tell you both. It's not easy for me to say.

Stewie: Holy crap, HE COMING ON TO US, GLORY.

Glory: (Freaks out) BRIAN, I SWEAR. I LOVE YOU AS A FRIEND. AND NOTHING ELSE.

Brian: No guys. I wanted to thank you both for everything you two did today. You guys help me close an important chapter in my life. And I realize this whole trip was mess.

Glory: Come on, Brian. It wasn't all that bad. I have to admit they had been some moments that were...

Music played.

Glory: Dare I say fun?

Brian Glory and Stewie: "We're off on the road to Rhode Island" "We're having the time of our lives"

Stewie: Take it, dog.

Brian: "We're quite a pair of partners, just like Thelma and Louise. 'Cept you're not six feet tall... "

Stewie: "Oh yes, and your breasts don't reach your knees."

Brian: Give it time.

Brian Glory and Stewie: "We're off on the road to Rhode Island" "We're certainly going in style"

Glory: "We're with an intellectual who craps inside his pants"

Stewie: "How dare you! At least I don't leave urine stains on all the household plants"

Brian: Oh, pee jokes.

Brian Glory and Stewie: "We've travelled a bit and we've found" "Like a masochist in Newport, we're Rhode Island bound"

Brian: Crazy travel conditions, huh?

Glory: First class and no class.

Brian: Whoa, careful with that joke, it's an antique.

Brian Glory and Stewie: "We're off on the road to Rhode Island" "We're not gonna stop 'till we're there"

Brian: Maybe for a beer.

Brian: "Whatever dangers we may face, we'll never fear or cry"

Stewie: "That's right, until we're syndicated, Fox will never let us die." Please?

Brian Glory and Stewie: "We're off on the road to Rhode Island" "The home of that old campus swing"

Brian: "We may pick up some college girls and picnic on the grass"

Glory: "Uhuhm, we'd tell you more, but we would have the censors on our ass"

Brian: Yikes!

Brian Glory and Stewie: "We certainly do get around." "Like a bunch of renegade pilgrims" "Who are thrown out of Plymouth Colony." "We're Rhode Island bound." "Or like a group of college freshmen" "who were rejected by Harvard and forced to go to Brown." "We're Rhode IIIIIISLAAAAND BOOOOOOOOOOund..."

(Song Ends)

They made it home. The griffins put up a sign that says Welcome home Stewie, Brian, & Glory.

Peter: Look I found at the train station.

Lois: My babies.

Glory: Hi mom.

Lois: Did you two have a nice trip with Brian?

Stewie: Oh yes. It was alright.

Glory: It was one of the best trips I've ever had.

Lois: That's terrific. Oh I'm so glad you're home now.

Brian: Hey guys.

Glory: Yeah?

Brian: Thanks for not rating me out. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you both?

Stewie: Why yes. You remember that episode of The Brady Bunch where Bobby saved Gregs life and Greg became his slave?

Brian: Yeah?

Stewie: It's on this afternoon. You can tape it for us. (Exit)

Glory: Oh and put a nice label on it too. (Exit)

Brian sat down and read the newspaper.

Chris: Ok Meg. I'm thinking of another word. And this time, it's not kitty. Can you guess what it is?

Meg: Is it Kitty?

Chris: GGr GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUTTA MY HEEEEEAD!

The End


End file.
